Azrael
Azrael is the fourth of the fifteen Seraphim created by God, as well as the second oldest female, after Barachiel, making her the fourth oldest Seraph. She is nicknamed the "Angel of Death". Being as such, she was considered Barachiel's deadliest warrior in her crusade against God. However, she was killed by Oracle. Biography Early Life Origins In the beginning, Azrael was one of the fifteen Seraphs created by God. She served proudly as an angel of God. Overtime, as she was being trained by Oracle, she became God's deadliest warrior. Having something of an obsession with death, Azrael spent a lot of time with the Pale Horseman Death himself. He taught her about the ways of death and how it differs from most things. Overtime, Azrael became known as the Seraph of Death, and was also the deadliest of the Seraphim. War with Amara Azrael was the one who suggested Oracle ask Death during their investigation after God's worlds somehow destroyed themselves and agreeing to help her older brother investigate. When the truth was revealed, Azrael was disgusted with Amara's actions and did not hesitate to help Oracle, God, Aurora and the other seraphs fight her. She willingly aided her fellow siblings in the war against Amara, the Darkness helping her father, mother, siblings, aunts and uncles lock her away. Barachiel's Crusade Azrael joined Barachiel in her crusade against God and she was an immensely fierce solder. But along with them, Azrael was killed by Oracle. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 9 Deadly Celestial Being of Death Pending... Personality For a Seraph, even for an angel, Azrael is insanely fierce, intensely deadly, and supremely dangerous, as even Oracle himself has deemed her to be the most dangerous of the Seraphim. Powers and Abilities Being a Seraph, Azrael is an unimaginably powerful celestial being, one of the most powerful in all of creation, as she shares the same abilities as all other Seraphs. However, being the Seraph of Death, she is considered to be quite literally the deadliest of the Seraphim, endowed with the strength and radiance of a warrior of celestial proportions. Like all Seraphs, Azrael is both feared and respected as an emissary of the Creator, alongside her brothers and sister Seraphim. However, the only ones more powerful than her are Matorius, Barachiel, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. *'Seraphim Physiology' - As the Seraph of Death, Azrael is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. She can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by her fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - Being a Seraph, Azrael is immortal in that no earthly weapon can destroy her. The passing of time neither degrades her nor does it corrode her sharpness or erudition of wordily intellect. She is well over 12,000,000,000 years old; transcending the time of the Earth itself with experience and knowledge that stretches back to Genesis. **'Angelic Possession' - As a celestial being, Azrael's essence requires a living human vessel to exist and interact upon the Earth's surface. Like all angels who were afforded a vessel, Azrael may only possess a particular person; a man who's soul is made in the same likeness and fundamental design as his own. This individual is Azrael's "true vessel" and he forms a symbiotic fusion with the vessel upon possession; becoming one being and sharing in the consciousness and memories of the vessel as they become his own. Despite this sympathy, Azrael requires the vessel's consent spoken in Enochian. **'Superior Angelic Strength' - Being the Seraphim of Death, Azrael is endowed with overwhelming strength and muscular power that makes her considerably stronger than and able to easily overpower any angel, demon, monster, pagan, fairy, reaper, hunter, and human. Vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers and fell knights are outmuscled when confronted by Azrael. Beyond mere battle, Azrael can lift several dozen tons without injury or strain; she can break free of chain restraints, bend steel in her bare hands, rip open a safe and throw pickups without effort or requiring any rest. **'Heightened Senses' - Azrael heightens the basic five senses to preternatural levels of comprehension and perception; allowing her to experience the world and sensations in ways that both astound and overwhelm her if left undisciplined. ***'Hearing' - She can hear a person's heartbeat or breathing from several yards away as well as the flapping of a butterfly's wings. ***'Sight' - She can see several yards away or fine details unhindered as well as smell far away scents with similar acuity. ***'Touch' - Her immediate senses of touch and taste are heightened to such as degree that she can experience food, sex, and pain with unearthly sharpness. **'Smiting' - The most dangerous of Azrael's powers is her angelic ability to smite any earthly or infernal creature whose forehead he touches with his palm. He can use this power while disembodied, though it is most effective and direct while within his vessel. He fills their bodies with his celestial light and the force of his radiance results in intense heat and force being expelled through the eyes and mouth of the victim which incinerate the internal organs and burn out the eyes of the victim. Azrael mostly uses this power on demons and creatures such as vampires, doppelgangers and werewolves. Skills and Talents *'Swordsmanship' - Being the Angel of Death, Azrael was a highly proficient swordswoman, skills developed over many years of practice under Oracle. She was able to keep Oracle on his toes and to injure him heavily on the back. Her weapon of choice was a curved shirasaya that could be wielded with either one or two hands. During the first part of her confrontation with the Bride, she fought holding the sword in her right and and the scabbard in the left, thus splitting offense and defense. However, after the scabbard got easily cut off, she wielded the katana with two hands, showing full commitment. The fact that she was able to stand toe-to-toe with a fellow Seraphim armed with original angelic blades is proof of her immense skills. Weaknesses Pending. Category:Characters Category:Seraphim Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains